Scary Forest Robbers
Scary Forest Robbers are three robbers who are also servants of their Atamansha in the Soviet-Russian films Bremen Town Musicians. Story ''Bremen Town Musicians'' In the first film, when Bremen Town Musicians were looking for a place where to stay, they found a small house with the light inside of it. When they came closer to the window, they saw three "Scary Forest Robbers" with their leader, Atamansha. They were drinking and discussing the plan about how they are going to rob and kill Stupid King. They were happily dancing and singing, until the moment when Bremen Town Musicians frightened them. Atamansha and three robbers could never stand it, so they jumped out of the windows and ran away in the dark forest. ''On the trail of Bremen Town Musicians'' In the second film, she was seen with her band by Bremen Town Musicians, when they were getting out of Bremen with robbed stuff through the secret wall door of the city. During their departure, they were singing about how many horrible options of life could be and they wish that they would never live like that. ''New Bremen Town Musicians'' Many years later, Scary Forest Robbers became the richest robbers of Bremen area. Unfortunately for their master Atamansha, that was not enough power, as she also wanted to be a queen of Bremen. When Atamansha received the photos of sad Stupid King from Genius Detective, she came up with the idea to become the wife of Stupid King. When he said no, Atamansha decided to push King to this decision. So she ordered Genius Detective to find his grandson, Trubadur jr., and use him as a hostage, so King would agree on Atamansha's condition to marry her. With the help of Scary Forest Robbers, they penetrated inside of Stupid King's Castle. While there was party and Trubadur jr. was on it, Detective and Robbers disguised themselves as servers and they delivered drinks to guests, which were mixed with hypnotic. After when Genius Detective and Robbers succeeded in their mission, Atamansha was waiting for that moment, when Stupid King would agree on her condition.Stupid King immediately raised his entire Guard and makes a march-throw to the bank "Byaki-Buki" (safehouse of Atamansha). Together with the guard, the Bremen musicians also went on a storm. But when they approached the bank, they have met Genius Detective again, who used martial arts against all of them and Robbers were disguised as a big Chinese Dragon. After the defeat, Stupid King and the Musicians decided to develop a new plan. Princess explained what they are going to do and everyone agreed with her plan. On next morning, The King sent a telegram to Atamansha with the consent to marry her. At the same day, a wedding cortege arrived at the palace. Atamansha came out of it in a veil, and behind her three robbers with a bag, in which was Trubadur jr. and Genius Detective. She is met by the Dog, the Donkey, the Cat and the Cock (members of Bremen Town Musicians) with strange verses. And while they distracted Atamansha, the Dog changed bags. Everyone has waited for the King's exit and he appeared: in a dressing gown, slippers and without a wig. He declared that he agrees to marry her, but refuses power and transfers the crown to his grandson. Angered by the fact that her plan is ruined, Atamansha shouted to the King to get out. Suddenly, Troubadour Jr. has appeared in the crown and mantle and ordered the guards to take the Robbers, Atamansha and the Detective. The door opened, and from there comes out a huge knight's armor (on the closer inspection it turns out that they are Donkey, Dog, and Cock sitting inside of it), threateningly approaching the kidnappers. Those in the horror run to the jubilation of the crowd. They were last seen with their Atamansha standing on small island in the lake. Song (English translated lyrics) ''Robbers' song lyrics from the first film (first video) ''They all say we are bad apples, How could Earth bear our sting? Why don't you hand me a card deck, To tell fortune on the king. Oh-la-la, oh-la-la, To tell fortune on the king, Oh-la-la, oh-la-la, Ah-ha. Distant road tomorrow morning, My cards tell, befalls the king, He has got too many gold coins, And I love that precious bling. Oh-lu-lu, oh-lu-lu, I adore that precious bling. Oh-lu-lu, oh-lu-lu, Ah-ha. For the king the game is over, All his men are crushed as well, Whole affair will be hush-hush, Only truth my cards would tell. Here we are, here we go, We will rob the king at dawn, Here we are, here we go, We will rob the king at dawn. Video Говорят, мы бяки буки - Бременские музыканты Пусть нету ни кола и не двора Атаманша Trivia *Those Three Robbers are parody on the original band of criminals, whose names are (Coward, Dunce and Experienced). The hats that they are wearing are from the film Kidnapping, Caucasian Style, but a thin Robber's Caucasian hat became his hair. *Unlike in the original story about Bremen Town Musicians, those robbers never had a female leader and none of them returned back in the house to check what was that thing which scared them. Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Teams Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parody/Homage Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Partners in Crime Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Gangsters Category:Book Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Video Game Villains